


New Beginnings

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, Escape, F/M, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Mads has come off of working on two hits films but his home life is anything but roses. Hanne is trying to outdo her sister which Mads finds tiring. He enlists his agent and also his brother to cover for him when he leaves for the States after filing for divorce. He has no idea where he might go, but glad to be leaving both Hanne and Denmark for a while.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers! This is the latest story that I wrote in it's entirety today. I hope that you will like it!
> 
> I did take some leeway in what may or may not happen in the Mikkelsen/Jacobsen household, since neither one talks too much about their home life.
> 
> If I offend anyone, it was not my intention to do so. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Please leave a comment or two and thanks for reading!

Mads was tired, bone tired and wanted to be left alone. After finishing several projects that had been demanding, he was ready to kick back and relax for a few weeks before plunging back into a rather hectic work schedule. Hanne, on the other hand, had made plans without his input, and that annoyed him to no living end.

“Mads. We’ve been invited for dinner at my sister’s house tonight.”

Silence came from the end of the living room.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes, Hanne. Dinner at your sister’s.”

“You best get ready then. I don’t want to be late like the last time.”

“We were late because **you** took forever to pick out a dress.”

With that, he rose from his couch and went upstairs to shower. Mads could feel Hanne’s eyes boring a hole into him, but at this point and time, he could care less. For several years now he and Hanne had been drifting apart even more, and there was really nothing that kept them together. Viola and Carl were grown and living away from them, so it wasn’t children that unfortunately kept them living under the same roof. Hanne’s so-called career had finally come to an end, and she was now home more than ever. 

All of the accolades that she thought she would reap was not there, and Hanne was an extremely bitter woman. The only way she kept herself in the spotlight was to pressure Mads to take her to the premiers and the awards. Mads was taking her to them, but it was evident to everyone that he was only doing it under duress from Hanne. If he didn’t escort her, then she would always berate him for days on end.

Mads went into the bathroom and stripped, wincing at the sore ribs he still had from a fight scene that went slightly off balance. Thank goodness he didn’t break any, but just bruised them pretty bad. Starting the shower, he stepped into the warm spray and took his usual five minutes to wash his hair and his body. Hanne took far longer than he did and that was another reason they were always late to anything.

Shutting the water off, he stepped out and dried himself taking care not to aggravate his hurt ribs. Mads wasn’t on friendly relations with her sister, nor her third husband. Helene had married young, and the first husband worked himself to death trying to give her everything that she wanted. After that one died, she remarried and this one Helene spent into bankruptcy trying to impress the friends that had snubbed her in school as well as try to one-up Hanne. Helene’s second husband later committed suicide but didn’t leave anything to Helene.

Now, this third husband was older than Helene but a bit wiser. He had managed to stash away enough money so that Helene couldn’t get her hands on it. That aspect of him Mads did like, and he had done the same long ago when he and Hanne started to live together. Mads even found a way to keep Hanne’s name off the deed to their main house, and the secret bank account he had begun several years ago in the States. Mads was glad that Helene didn’t have any children with any of these husbands, which was a blessing. They would have grown up in a dysfunctional home and hating their mother for it.

He dressed and walked back into the bedroom dropping his towel in the hamper. Moving over to the closet he pulled out one of his semi dress shirts and a pair of his soft grey pants. Mads wished that they had separate bedrooms so that he at least could sleep in peace at night. Hanne always wanted sex here lately, and he kept refusing her time and time again. Mads was too tired at night for that, but Hanne didn’t seem to care about it. His phone rang and picking it up, and he saw that it was Lars calling.

“Hey, Lars.”

“You busy?”

“Helene invited us over for dinner again.”

”Lucky you. Helene tried to invite us, but I told her that we were too busy.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s up?”

“Mom’s needing to move from the house. You know since Dad died she’s tried to keep the house up.”

“Yeah, I know. I went over to see her yesterday without Hanne. Mom seemed happy that she wasn’t with me.”

“Mom told me that this morning that you came by to see her. I’m also glad Hanne wasn’t with you. She just never liked Mom nor Dad too much.”

Mads paused to check that Hanne wasn’t in the hall trying to hear their conversation. Hanne was always eyeing his parent’s home as if she wanted to get her hands on it for something. Mads knew that their Aunt was going to move back to Copenhagen from Arhaus and her sister would let her live in the house she and her husband had raised both himself and Lars. That wouldn’t set too well with Hanne, but then again Hanne had no say in his Mom’s affairs.

“I know. After tonight, I’m going to go to the States for a while. I might try and go see Hugh and his kids.”

“Good for you. You need a break and just be yourself. You’ve done two excellent films here in the past year and a half. Go to the States, and if Hanne asks me where you’ve gone, I’ll tell her something like you’ve decided to enter a Monastery or something like that.”

Mads chuckled and glanced towards the doorway to the hall outside. Of all the crazy things that Lars would tell Hanne, that would be it.

“OK. You tell her that, and see what she tells you.”

“You know I will, little brother.”

Mads rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Talk to you later, big brother.”

Mads hung up and fished out his low-cut boots and a pair of socks. After putting those things on, he grabbed one of his suitcases and packed some of his clothes in it, before Hanne could come in the room and ask him about it. Finishing, Mads placed it back in the closet just as Hanne entered their bedroom.

“Helene called to make sure we would be there. She had a few other friends from the Theatre that will be there too.”

“Ok.”

“Just don’t embarrass me tonight, Mads.”

“When have I ever?”  
Hanne went into the bathroom and shut the door with a resounding thump. Mads waited to hear the shower start up, and then he packed another smaller bag. Once that was done, he took that one and the larger one downstairs and out to his car. Mads placed both in the trunk and closed it, grateful that after tonight he would be out of Denmark for a few weeks. Walking back into the house, he texted Lars and told him what he wanted his big brother to do while he was gone.

_Lars…_

_Yes?_  
_Hanne is supposed to go to Stockholm the day after tomorrow. I want you to clear out all my things and pack them up. Don’t leave even a sock behind. Then take it my agent’s house. I’ll arrange everything with him before I go for the States. Hanne’s things can remain behind She’s in for a rather harsh surprise when she gets back._

_What are you going to do?_

_I’m going to file for divorce and leave her the house we’re in right now but heavily mortgaged of course. There’s no way for her to pay it back._

_That’s cold little brother, even for you._

_The only reason she’s going there is to hook up with her nineteen-year-old boyfriend. The one she doesn’t realize that I know about. That kid’s young enough to be our son. She’s going to bring him back with her into this house and kick me out._

_OK…I’ll get Thor to help. Noticed the last time I was there you had a bunch of your awards already packed up, along with other stuff._

_Got to go…. Thanks, Lars!_

_Anytime, little brother…_

Mads finished his text with Lars as Hanne came down the stairs, ready to leave. Rising from the couch, he kissed her on the cheek and Hanne walked right past him as if he wasn’t there. Mads sighed and followed her out to the car. As he drove to Helene’s, he thought of what Hanne would do if she knew about his plans of divorcing her and pushing her into bankruptcy over the house. Mads had already taken out the value of the home three times over and placed that money into his secret account in the States. The bank officer who did the mortgage was a friend of his father and didn’t bat an eye when Mads had told him what he wanted to do. He even allowed Mads to sign for both himself and Hanne, which went against the rules and procedures of the bank itself. 

Once they arrived at Helene’s rather opulent house, Hanne and Helene were already trying to outdo each other like before. All through dinner, the two kept bantering back and forth, and Mads was just tired of it all and wishing that he was either home or on a plane to the States by now. Frederick, Helene’s third husband, had tuned out the bickering between Helene and Hanne and was concentrating on his main course. The others she had invited had sent their regrets and didn’t come, which made everything a bit tenser.

Silence descended, and they all finished their meal without another word. Mads could tell that Hanne was furious at Helene and that Helene was also angry with Hanne. Perhaps the two of them could leave each other alone for the rest of the evening.

Mads and Hanne followed Helene and Frederick into the living room, and the two sisters almost immediately started their bickering again. By this time, Mads was rather tired of hearing nothing but the two sisters trying to outdo the other. Glancing at Frederick, Mads spoke up and ignored the brief, angry glance from Hanne.

“Thank you for dinner, Frederick. I think we’ll be going home now.”

Mads rose from where he was sitting and motioned for Hanne to follow. Hanne rose and without a glance back, strode across the room and out the door. Mads followed her out to the car, knowing that she would chew him out like so many times before.

“You idiot! I told you not to embarrass me tonight!”

“You were embarrassing yourself, without my help Hanne.”

“I wish you hadn’t returned from filming _Arctic_!”

Dead silence overtook the car and Mads drove back to their house totally silent. Hanne was furious with him, and he silently was laughing at her. Of course, his agent wouldn’t tell her where he went and had already agreed to hold his things until he either returned or send for them. Just about all of Mads’ friends were begging him to divorce her, and he had waited for the right time to do so.

Hugh had been the first, and he regretted not doing this sooner. Hugh had always had Mads’ best interests at heart, and so did his wife, Claire. She knew a shrew when she saw one and Claire definitely saw that in Hanne. Claire had told Mads that he was welcomed under their roof and if he needed to come, he didn’t need to call them first. Even Laurence from Hannibal had told him to walk away from Hanne after that slightly embarrassing spectacle she made of herself during filming Hannibal that third season.

Once they were home, he disappeared into his study of sorts and shut the door behind him. Mads could hear Hanne berating him in the living room, and he didn’t care anymore. After what seemed like hours he listened to the front door slam, and there was silence. Mads came out of his study and found that Hanne had left for destinations unknown. He called his agent and told him to expect Lars with his boxed up things in a few days. Agreeing to his time away, he promised Mads that Hanne wouldn’t know where he went and that his personal effects would be safe at his house for the time being. Now all Mads had to do was to survive just a few more hours and then he would be out of the house and away from Hanne for good this time. But Mads knew that was easier said than done when Hanne was concerned. Nothing was comfortable with her, the fact that he found out time and time again.

Mads went back into his study and turned the tv on, hoping to catch the soccer game between Denmark and Norway. Three hours later, he heard the front door open and shut with footsteps going into the kitchen. Mads went into the kitchen and found a slightly inebriated Hanne going through the refrigerator. He quietly started to back out of the kitchen when she began to speak.

 

“You…you... embarrassed me for the last time, Mads.”

She managed to slur, her words hard for him to understand. Slamming the door closed, Hanne reached out for the counter and leaned against it. Mads knew that he was in for a screaming fit from her again.

“You idiot…. why…why… I married you, much less stayed with you all those years. I could have been the best choreographer in all of Denmark! But No! I had to be with a loser like you!”

Mads stood there and listened as she continued her rant.

“I ruined myself twice with your kids. I shouldn’t have had them! You bastard, I was at the top of my game!”

That was untrue, and Mads knew it. She wasn’t the best dancer, and they always kept her in the back where her frequent missteps couldn’t be noticed by the audience. He and a few others had always been singled out for the solo dance numbers, and Hanne wasn’t. Even when she later became a choreographer, there had been many complaints from not only the dancers but even the directors that she worked with.

They had found that her directions were poorly issued and that she really didn’t have a full grasp of what they required of her. Hanne had bluffed her way into the various jobs while the good ones were passed over. Finally, they reduced her to an Assistant Choreographer which Hanne detested. After getting too many complaints, they fired her, and that started an endless chain of jobs that Hanne could only keep for a season or perhaps two if she was lucky.

That made Mads the sole financial supporter of the family, which found him taking several tv or movie roles a year. Heaven only knew where she spent her money, and Mads really didn’t want to know. But word would get back to him and the bills that she continued to rack up. He provided their kids with clothes when Hanne wouldn’t buy them and did things for the kids that Hanne wouldn’t. Hell, he went with Viola when she needed a bra for the first time. Hanne had been “too busy” to go with her and Viola was a bit embarrassed to have him go with her.

A long silence filled the room as Hanne tried to focus her eyes on Mads and failing. In that instant, he finally saw Hanne as she really was. An insecure, domineering woman who only wanted everything on her terms and who saw herself as being greater than she was. But her hubris was finally the stumbling block that she just couldn’t see. At that moment, Mads only felt pity for the woman that he came to love so long ago.

Turning away, he went back into his study and closed the door. Mads heard Hanne shuffling upstairs, and for once he didn’t go after her. Hanne would make it to the bed and collapse, hopefully sleeping off this latest drunken episode. But he wouldn’t be here in the morning when she woke up, alone in this house. Mads would be on his way to the airport and away from Denmark for a few weeks or so. What future awaited him, he didn’t know.


End file.
